The Azure Hour
by ThreeGuysReview
Summary: Thanks to an experiment gone wrong by our favorite scientist, Kokonoe. Ragna the Bloodedge is now sixteen and has to go to the one place that he would have never thought he would have to... High School, Shin Kawahama High School, to be more exact, but what happens when this little trip turns into something more?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

* * *

There was a white haired man, wearing a black shirt with a red scarf. He also was wearing a necklace and white pants. He looked at the window with anger for some reason.

_God damn cat and rabbit, I'll make em pay for what they did._

* * *

Flashback.

Kokonoe was working on one of her latest inventions, one that will create a brighter future for all of mankind, one that will...

"KOKONOE!"

Kokonoe looked behind her to see Ragna, who was pissed off beyond belief. She looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?"

"I woke up this morning, ready to have a nice day. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, when I realized something, I was 6'4 before I went to sleep, now I'm 5'8, the average height of a 16 year old."

Kokonoe was silent for a few minutes, as if she was looking for a excuse.

"...Maybe you drank too much coffee or maybe you got the rare-!"

"Cut the bullshit, you know what you did, now change me back."

"About that...I didn't think my experiment would turn out like that so I don't have the cure for this yet."

"WHAT!?" Ragna said. "How am I supposed to fight Terumi and the Imperator when I can't even hold my sword."

"Well you can wait until I finish the cure."

"And how long will that take?"

"2 weeks to a month."

Ragna snickered in annoyance until he smelt the scent of roses. He looked behind him and saw a girl with two pigtails.

"What do you want, Rabbit? I'm really not in the mood today."

"Well, is it me or has the dog turned into a puppy?"

"Is it me or does the Rabbit want the biggest assbeating in her life." Ragna said. "Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ragna was handed a letter by Rachel. He shrugged his shoulder and opened it. He read it fully and put it down.

"No, No, No, and F*CK NO!" Ragna yelled. "I ain't going to a damn high school and why would you even think of this?"

"I hoped that maybe by going to what they call 'high school', you could gain some manners and possibly mature."

"And isn't a person supposed to go to, I don't know, elementary and middle school before they can go to high school?" Ragna said until he just answered his own question. "You're going to make a fake school report, aren't you?"

"Saved me the time of explaining myself."

"And who is going to make me go?"

In an instant, Ragna was teleported to a train station. His realized that his clothes were changed and that he had a suitcase with him. Ragna just sighed in annoyance and looked for the train that was headed towards Shin Kawahama City.

* * *

Back in the Present.

Ragna had now gotten out of the train station and was walking around the city. Ragna was walking until he saw a girl with long blonde hair tied into a singular tail with a black ribbon done in such a way that it resembles the ears of a rabbit.

_Damn that girl looks a lot like Rachel._

The girl stopped right in front of him and pointed at him.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge, by any chance?"

Ragna nodded yes, but before he was able to ask the girl how she knew him until she spoke up.

"I am the older sister of Rachel Alucard, my name is Raquel Alucard. My sister has told me your 'situation', so you are going to stay with us."

Ragna didn't want to stay with anyone acquainted with Rachel right now, but he couldn't refuse an offer like this (He didn't have anywhere else to go). He walked with Raquel to where Ragna was going to stay.

"So… how is it being with my younger sister."

"Shit and ty."

Raquel giggled at Ragna's statement. Ragna was silent until a thought appeared in his mind.

_Wait, if she's Rachel's Older sister, how old is Rachel? Hell, how old is Raquel?_

"And we are here."

Ragna looked up and saw a apartment. He saw Raquel walk up the stairs and followed her until they stopped at a door. Raquel knocked on the door and a styled brown hair teen with an ahoge poking out of the top.

"This is the person who I was talking about, Ragna meet Naoto Kurogane." Raquel said.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Ragna." Naoto said.

"Hey, nice to meet you too."

Naoto helped Ragna carry his luggage and once the two were settled. Ragna walked up to a door, thinking that it was his room.

"Wait, don't go in there!" Naoto tried to warn him, but Ragna already opened the door. He saw a girl with short brown hair being accompanied by silver and green hair clips undressing. Ragna's face turned a crimson red and he quickly closed the door.

"That is my cousin, Haruka Hayami, I kinda didn't tell her about you so just let me do the talking when she comes out."

Ragna didn't say a word and just sat down. He turned off the TV and watched some cartoon.

_Man, this is great, I have to live in an apartment with three people, one of whom is the rabbit's older sister...man my life sucks._

Ragna turned off the TV and looked outside from the window. Ragna had noticed that this city was completely different from Orient Town. Shin Kawahama City was peaceful and quiet unlike Orient Town which was never silent for one minute. Ragna actually liked the change from Orient Town.

"Hey, it's getting late, you don't want to be late to school, Mr. Kogatan Tomokazu." Raquel said

Kogatan Tomokazu…. Ragna's fake name, based on the fact that he didn't want to get the authorities attention. (You know being a SS class criminal and all.)

Ragna went to his room and saw that it was nice, nothing special. Ragna got in his pajamas and went to bed, thinking about tomorrow.


	2. Magatsu-Izanagi

**Sorry for the delay, real life came and distracted the hell out of me. So without delay, let's begin!**

* * *

The Azure Hour

Chapter 1: Magatsu-Izanagi

* * *

"Wake up!"

Ragna eyes fluttered open as he got up from his bed and stretched. He looked to his left and saw that it was Haruka. Ragna remembered what had happened yesterday and was about to apologize until she stopped him.

"It's okay, Naoto told me all about you." Haruka said. "Now let's get ready, 'Kogatan', you can't be late for your first day to school."

Ragna went inside the bathroom and got himself ready for the first day of high school.

Ragna was walking with Naoto, Haruka, and Raquel, when he heard a person yell.

"WATCH OUT!"

Ragna and the others quickly moved out-of-the-way. A blond-haired guy, who was riding on a bike, wearing the same school uniform, which consisted of a black jacket and black pants. He had brown eyes and looked like he was 16. Ragna looked at him, until he hit one of the poles and fell into a nearby trash can.

"Ouch ...that gotta hurt." Naoto said.

Ragna ran up towards where the man was and pulled him up from the garbage can. He shook the man until he opened his eyes.

"Shit.. man I've seriously got this bike looked at." The guy said. "Oh, hey are you that new Transfer Student, Kogatan Tomokazu?"

Ragna shook his head yes and the blond-haired man smiled.

"Hey, the name's Katsuya Nouya, nice to meet ya."

Katsuya got up and shook himself off. Katsuya then looked to the right to see Naoto and the others.

"How's it going Naoto, miss me?" Katsuya said. "Nice to see you again Miss. Haruka and Miss. Raquel."

They all greeted Katsuya until they realized that it was almost time for school. They all ran there, ignoring the black-haired man walking down the street.

* * *

**In School**

Ragna and Katsuya were at the door of their class with Katsuya being worn out and Ragna barely breaking a sweat.

"Damn..you...should sign up for the...track team."

Ragna looked at Katsuya, who was breathing hard until he heard a voice.

"There you are, Katsuya Nouya!"

When Ragna heard that voice everyone in the room started to look at Tatsuya and Ragna with a look of pity. Ragna looked at the girl, and saw that she was wearing the Shin Kawahama High School Uniform, except that she had on high-heeled boots and a red ribbon. She had flawless skin, long red hair, and matching black eyes.

"Man, I feel sorry for the two."

"I know to feel the wrath of the queen."

Ragna looked at Tatsuya, who had now just gotten out of his trance and spoke up.

"Who the hell is this queen that they keep on talking about?"

Tatsuya looked at Ragna and sighed.

"The chick's name is Mitsuru Kawahama, her parents own the Kawahama corporation and...also this school."

Tatsuya shuddered at that thought and looked at Mitsuru.

"What is that you want, it's too early for your lecture crap."

"Did you bring it?"

"Bring wha- oh that yea I did."

Katsuya brung his bag out and unzipped it. Katsuya took out a folder and gave it to Mitsuru.

"Thanks for the notes, I really need them to understand the homework." Tatsuya said. "Prez, shouldn't you greet the new kid in class."

Mitsuru looked at Ragna, who just standing there confused. Mitsuru bowed down and spoke up.

"How rude of me, My name is Mitsuru Kawahama, nice to meet you Kogatan-san."

"Please don't call me Kogatan-san, just call me Kogatan."

"Okay, Kogatan. I hope my friend Katsuya didn't bother you."

Katsuya slammed his book on his desk and pointed at Mitsuru.

"What?! How can you accuse a nice guy like me of being a bother, miss Im-"

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you wish you were dead."

Katsuya turned unusually pale and sat down quietly. Ragna went and sat to the seat next to Tatsuya and Mitsuru.

During Lunch.

Ragna, Mitsuru, and Katsuya were all on top of the school, eating their lunches and talking to each other.

"Hey, Kogatan, did you hear about that rumor?" Katsuya said.

"What rumor?" Ragna said.

"Some upperclassmen say that if you enter the school late at night, you'll be able to see you soulmate."

"That's obviously lies to get stupid people to sneak into the school at the night." Mitsuru said while drinking her soda. "Wait, don't tell me you actually believe it?"

"I don't believe nor do I not believe it." Katsuya said "So you want to… nevermind I just remembered who I was talking too. Ms. Student Good-Shoes Council President."

"What did you say?"

Mitsuru glared at Katsuya and a dark aura appeared.

"I was just kidding. Yeesh."

Katsuya sweatdropped and looked at Ragna.

"Wait, Kogatan are you going to join any after school clubs like student council or kendo?"

"Wait, there's a kendo club?" Ragna said astonished.

"Yep." Katsuya said. "They start tomorrow, so make sure you sign up before you leave school."

"So, what clubs are you going to be joining, Katsuya?" Ragna asked.

"Me? Probably Student Council, plan to be the new vice president, right Prez?"

"No chance." Mitsuru said nonchalantly.

Katsuya was about to respond until he heard the bell.

"Time to head back."

Ragna along with his friends went back to class.

* * *

**Afterschool**

Ragna was walking by himself, when he saw that there was police cars at a house. Ragna saw paramedics carry something that was concealed by a cover.

Must have been a murder. I just hope they catch the person before they strike again.

Ragna kept on walking until he bumped into a blond haired man. The man turned around and Ragna was about to apologize until the man interrupted him.

"Aren't you that new kid, Kogatan Tomokazu?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence my little brother, Katsuya was just talking about you on the phone." The man said. "The name's Minato Nouya, I work for the Mitsurugi Agency, nice to meet ya."

Minato lent out his hand and Ragna shook it.

"Hey, let's get going!" A voice said.

Ragna turned around and saw a blond haired woman, Minato sighed and said.

"Sorry, got to go, I'll see ya around."

Ragna saw Minato run, leaving his sight. Ragna then turned around and walked towards his apartment.

In the apartment.

"Yo, I'm home!"

Noato and Haruki looked behind them to see Ragna, who had just gotten to the apartment. Ragna took off his shoes and sat down with Naoto and Haruki to watch TV.

"So how was your first day?" Haruki asked.

"Okay. Made some new friends and tomorrow I'm signing up for the kendo club. Don't want to get rusty.

"Nice, just make sure that you don't kill someone, Reaper."

"I won't. Man.. I'm starving, you two want something to eat?"

The two nodded and Ragna got up. He walked into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Not a lot, but this can work."

Ragna walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Naoto looked behind him to see what Ragna was making and was astonished at what he saw.

Are we getting dinner or 5 star restaurant meal.

Haruki saw that Naoto was looking behind him and turned around to look in the same direction. Meanwhile, Ragna turned off the gas cooker, signifying that he was done. He got plates and served the food to Naoto and Haruki.

"Umm... did you secretly buy any of this, this doesn't look like a 16 year old boy would make?"

"Nope. 100% cooked by me."

Haruki took a bite out of it and her eyes widened in surprise.

This is delicious! You've got to teach me how to make this."

Ragna blushed in embarrassment and scratched his head.

"Well, just come to me anytime and I'll teach ya. You like, Naoto?"

Naoto could not talk because his shock of how good this food is. All he did was nod and kept on eating.

"Hey, where's Raquel?"

"She went out, but didn't say where?"

"Okay."

Ragna sat down and started to eat while watching the news. He talked with Naoto and Haruka before finally heading to bed.

* * *

Next Day

Ragna was awake and getting himself ready for another day of school. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Katsuya and some other woman. The woman had black hair with blue streaks and was wearing the standard school uniform for Shin Kawahama High.

"Hey, what's up?" Katsuya said. "Oh if you're just wondering, the woman next to me is our underclassmen."

"My name is Yuri Nishikawa, nice to meet you senpai."

"Kogatan Tomokazu, nice to meet you too."

"OK.. now that we know each other , you want to walk to sch

* * *

**In class.**

Ragna noticed that class was more noisier that yesterday, but Ragna didn't bother to figure out why. Ragna just sat in his seat and started to talk to Katsuya.

"Hey, Kogatan want to hang out with me after your kendo club stuff?"

Ragna thought about it and nodded. The two then sighed and waited for class to start.

* * *

**Afterschool**

Ragna was at the kendo club, practicing when he noticed that there was a black haired man who was had green eyes in the corner just sitting there as if he was thinking about something. Ragna went up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong you're supposed to be practicing?"

"I know that, but... I don't think I can do this."

"What do you mean you think you can't do this? Have you even tried yet?"

"No... but-"

"No buts! C'mon I'll be your training partner, but first what's your name?"

"The name's Katsuki Homura. You're Kogatan Tomokazu, right?"

Ragna shook his head and the two practiced for the remainder of the time they were at the Kendo club.

Ragna had just gotten out of school when he received a call.

"Hey, It's me, Katsuya you want to hang out at Pales?"

"Sure, but I just got out of school, it's going to take me a while to get there."

"No problem, see ya there."

Ragna hang up the phone and started to walk towards Pales.

* * *

**At Pales**

Ragna was at Pales and saw that it was a department store that had kinds of things. TV's, Radios, Cooking Utensils, nd other stuff. It also had a food court where people could enjoy themselves. Ragna walked inside and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome to Pales, where everyday is a happy day!" Katsuya said with a soul-eating grin that said I'll devour your wallet with our overpriced goods.

Ragna chuckled a bit while Katsuya was shocked and embarrassed by who he had said it to.

"Sorry about that... kinda have to say it to every single person who comes through." Katsuya said. "Anyway, my shift is almost over, so just wait a minute."

"Wait, you work at this place?"

"Yea. We moved here around 8 months ago, my dad got a job, so we had to transfer here."

Ragna leaned back against the wall and waited for Katsuya to finish his shift. Ragna turned around and saw a man running with a purse, that was most likely not his. He pushed Ragna aside and ran out the door.

Ragna chased after the thief, trying to catch up to him and doing it with ease. Ragna saw that there was a fence and the man was going to try to jump over it.

_Thou has a heart of gold, but has a convict of uncertainty._

Ragna heard the voice, but was too focused on trying to catch the thief.

_I shall lend thou my power in hope that thou can stop the disaster that is to come. Now Awaken_

Ragna jumped up and landed right in front of the thief. He raised his arms up in a sword stance and a sword appeared. He put the sword at the man's throat and said.

"If I were you I'd drop the purse and start running' or else you'll be in a world of hurt."

The thief dropped the purse and ran away from the scene.

"I don't remember having a sword with me?"

Ragna was confused, but he decided to brush it off, grabbed the bag and ran back to Pales.

* * *

Ragna gave the woman her bag back.

"Thank you so much!"

And as a reward for doing this, Ragna got three free tickets to a water amusement park. The woman then left and Ragna felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, do you know how cool you looked when you ran after that thief, you were like one of those comic book superheroes?!" Katsuya said. "And what's with the sword in your hand."

Ragna looked down and saw that the sword was still there, he took a closer look at it and saw that it was a katana with a red handle to it.

_I have given you a power that shall become your aid in the journey ahead of you. The name of this sword is..._

"Magatsu-Izanagi."

"Huh, what's this Magatsu-Izanagi thing?"

"It's the name of the sword."

"Cool name." Katsuya said "Oh crap, it's getting late. Wanna walk home together?"

"Sure and Thanks."

"No problem, I am the one who asked you to come here."

Ragna and Katsuya shrugged and the two started to walk away from Pales.


	3. The Azure Hour

**AN: Sorry about the incredible late update, I had writer's block and was unsure of where to take this story (my fault for not fully thinking this story out), but enough with the explanation, let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Azure Hour**

**Saturday**

Ragna was walking in the food market, getting food for the apartment. Ragna had on his headphones and looked around.

"Damn, this place is freaking huge!"

In the corner of his eye, he saw a group of thugs about to gang up on some kid. He stopped and went behind them.

"Look who we have here."

Ragna turned his eye away from the Thugs and looked at the kid on the ground. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a black coat and black pants.

"What do you want?"

"What we everyday, your money."

"I don't have anything."

One of the thugs picked up the kid by the collar and brought closer until their faces were touching.

"Well, then you'll have to pay us with something else."

But before the thug could do anything, Ragna tapped the man on the back. The thug turned around and was punched in the face by Ragna.

"Okay, kids it's time for your bedtime." Ragna said

"You've got a lot of nerve."

The thugs got out knives and other weapons. Ragna brought out his hand and yelled.

"Magatsu Izanagi!"

Out of nowhere a katana appeared, Ragna grabbed his katana and beat the crap out of the thugs.

"What do you want, man!? I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"

"Leave the kid alone."

The thugs ran away from Ragna and he sighed.

"Whoa, mister. You're pretty strong, mister."

"No problem, kid."

"The name's Ryu, nice to meet you."

"Kogatan Tomokazu."

Ragna then heard a footsteps coming from behind him. Ragna turned around and pointed his sword at a man. The man had black hair and was wearing a military suit.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kogatan Tomokazu. My name is Kyoto, nice to meet you."

"You still haven't answered the question, what do you want with me?"

"My master, she has grown interest in you and wants to talk to you privately."

"Well, tell her that I said no thanks."

Kyoto sighed and got into a defensive stance, Ragna smirked and brought out his sword.

"Nice, now you're talking my language. Let's go!"

Ragna charged towards Kyoto and slammed him down to the ground with his sword. Kyoto got back up from the floor and was about to get hit by Ragna's sword.

"Raijinguraion (Rising Lion)!"

Kyoto sends Ragna crashing down to the ground with an overhead kick. Ragna gets up and kicks Kyoto, sending him crash towards a building.

"Beast Seeker!"

Ragna swung his sword and an orb of energy was sent towards the building, that Kyoto was in, destroying it. Unknown to Ragna, a certain blonde haired teen watching the fight.

* * *

"Amazing, I didn't expect for him to contain this much power, especially for someone who just awakened their new drive."

There was another person with her. The person had white hair and was wearing a familiar school uniform.

"Uhh huh, maybe, just maybe, he's the one."

The blond haired teen looked at the man and the smiled.

"Maybe... Maybe."

* * *

"Is that all you've seriously got?" Ragna said. "Because this is seriously looking pretty one-sided."

"Raionzupanchi (Lion's Punch)!"

Kyoto quickly charged towards Ragna and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Raion no su (Lion's Den)!"

Kyoto charged towards Ragna, doing a barrage of kicks and punches.

"HIROGARU (Extend)!"

Kyoto did a charged punch to the stomach, sending Ragna crashing towards a building. Kyoto walked closer towards the collapsed building. As the dust settles down, Kyoto is able to see that Ragna was not there.

"What?!"

Kyoto looked to his left and right, but couldn't see Ragna.

"If he's not left or right, he must be…!"

"Izanagi's Rage!"

Kyoto looked behind him to see Ragna with a fist above his head, Kyoto was then struck with a lighting coming from the sky and staggered to the ground.

"Number 1 rule of fighting, never take your eye of the opponent."

Kyoto, though mildly wounded, was still able to draw enough strength to get up from that last attack.

"You're still able to stand?!"

Kyoto charged towards Ragna and in response, Ragna rushed towards Kyoto. Kyoto tried to punch Ragna in the face, but his fist is stopped by the filler of the sword. Ragna was about to slash him, but Kyoto was able to kick Ragna away, causing him to miss.

"Kuikkuraionsutoraiku (Quick Lion Strike)!"

Kyoto rushed towards Ragna at a tremendous speed, trying to not miss this opportunity to finish this fight. Ragna sidestepped out of the way and his fist was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"Farfnir!"

Ragna punched Kyoto in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards. Ragna then tripped him and picked him from the ground, punching him in the gut. Ragna was about to finish Kyoto off, but was stopped by a woman. She had black hair and red eyes and was wearing a red jacket with white on the bottom. Under that, was a shirt that had the words 'Rock You.'

"Yo."

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman in question smirked and then vanished from Ragna's sight.

"Where the hell did she go?!"

Ragna felt someone tugging on his hair and looked behind him to see that it was the woman who was doing this.

"Man, this antennae of your is pretty cool, how did you get it to stand up like that?!"

"Get off me!"

Ragna swung his sword and in response the woman drew out her sword, causing the two swords to clash.

"Who are you?"

Ragna saw Kyoto was above him and moved back, barely dodging the powerful punch. Ragna put his sword away and started to walk away.

"I'm leaving this dump, ain't got time for this shit. You were lucky that I was holding back, next time I won't."

"Hey, wait!" The woman said.

But Ragna was already out of hearing range, when she said that. Kyoto got up and went towards the woman.

"I am so sorry, Mistress Yuzuhina, I failed you."

The woman walked up to him and punched him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Yes...Yuzuhina."

"Anyway, it's okay, I kind of expected him to be like that, but I find it strange, how fast he accustomed to his drive."

"Indeed, shall I keep watching him."

Yuzuhina yawned and started to head back home.

* * *

Ragna was near the harbor of the city, looking at the moon.

"Who the hell was that Yuzu chick and what do they want with me." Ragna said. "Damn me and my bad luck. But there ain't no use whining about it."

Ragna turns around and sees a man with white hair holding a red katana, he had on the school uniform.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna said.

"It's not important right now." The man said. "I'm here to answer some of your question. You can call me your ally. Your now in an event called the Azure Hour."

"What's the Azure Hour."

"The Azure Hour is a phenomenon that happens once every 100 years. This is where the Abyss can be viewed by those who have awakened their drive. It has been happening on this city for centuries"

"What's this abyss and drive thing?"

The man sighed, causing Ragna to be irritated, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the man.

"A drive is a power that is obtained when a soul either brings the azure towards it or a person goes towards the Azure, but you are different."

"In what way?"

"I would tell you... but that would ruin the fun of you finding out." The man said. "But I'll tell you this, with this power you have, this normal life you have is about to change."

"Heh... I wish I had a normal life." Ragna added. "So who are you any-wait where did he go?"

The man in front of Ragna had disappeared, still leaving Ragna some answers unanswered. Ragna decided that the questions can wait until they meet again. Ragna headed home, still thinking about what the man had said.

* * *

**Well that's all for chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, since it was asked by a reviewer, I will reveal some info on Ragna.**

**Ragna (Kogatan)**

Drive**: Azure Izanagi: **Simply, Ragna is summon lighting with his sword and utilize them to create powerful attacks. He is not limited to how much he can use it, but he doesn't not gain any health from his attacks, making him a glass cannon.

That's all info I have to reveal for now, until next time guys. Next time, we will be seeing a familiar face, but until then, See ya.


End file.
